


1x2

by Sevensmommy



Series: Never Say Never (Jo and Alex) mini series [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy





	1x2

So Jo didn’t know what was about to happen but she knew she was scared to lose her job. So when Alex walked to a room and let her in first she walked in and then turned around to face him. When he had the door shut is when she spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry I walked out on you. That was not something I should have done. You are my boss and rather I like how you were treating me or not I never ever should have walked out on you.” Jo said and then was stopped when Alex put two fingers up to stop her from talking anymore.

 

“I should be the one telling you sorry. Look to most people in this hospital I am evil spawn so I know better then anyone how you wouldn’t want to be called a princess so this is me saying sorry. You should feel lucky I never say sorry unless you know it is to someone like Meredith cause let’s face it she is my best friend here.” Alex told her with a smirk on his face.

 

Jo nods her head. “So I’m not going to get fired?” 

 

Alex laughed at that and then shakes his head. “Nah. I had it coming and besides who would want to fire you for standing up to Evil Spawn? Hell Dr. Yang might make you are favorite Intern just for telling me off.”

 

Jo laughs at that. “Well you are not that bad I guess.” She tells him and then when they both look up they see they are closer than they were before.

 

“Well you maybe the only one who thinks that.” Alex tells her still looking at her.

 

“I really should get back to work.” Jo all but whisperers to him.

 

“Yea I should too. Come on the little babies can’t wait all day for us.” Alex says and he opens the door and let’s them both out.

 

“Ah thanks for not getting me fired Dr. Karev.” Jo says to him.

 

“No problem and you can call me Alex.” He tells her and then they both head back to work.

 

For the rest of the morning all either could think about is how much they want to kiss the other but then shakes their heads at that cause they didn’t think the other one felt the same way.


End file.
